


Better Late than never

by Seed24k



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale Has a Crush on Stiles Stilinski, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, Good Peter, Greek Mythology - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, Jerk Derek hale, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Oblivious Stiles, Original Character(s), Protective Derek, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles gets a familiar, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, but he gets his shit together, decent Jackson Whittmore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seed24k/pseuds/Seed24k
Summary: On the day of a certain Stilinski's birth, he learns three very specific things; the first thing is a family secret kept for generations, until recently that is, the second is a tall, dark, and brooding Sourwolf (who shall not be named) can't handle his puppies, and lastly he learns that it never hurts to be underestimated.In lieu of all this information being obtained under stressful circumstances, something big is about to happen for our resident supernaturals in Beacon Hills.Will our young hero prevail against unknown danger and be the badass he was always meant to be or will he be consumed by the ghastly forces closing in, but more importantly will he have the support of his friends and family?





	1. A star is born

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS!!!! how are you lovely people this fine evening, so class would anyone like to share why we're all here today. Yes, you in the back with the frat boy khaki shorts on. Well, in my opinion, we're here to experience the epic adventure of a witty and sarcastic human making a name for himself in the supernatural world, conflicts of interest and hope to god we might see Stiles get his walls beat clean out the frame by a certain Hale. 
> 
> Amen to that Lucas, but seriously guys this is my first time writing for the Sterek fandom, so hope this is to your liking and I appreciate you guys reading my work. Leave a comment down below cause I want to know what u think, tips, what you think I should put in the next chapter etc. aaand don't forget the kudos, please.

**Chapter 1: A star is born**

_**"3,000 years ago today** _

_**In the Valleys of Poland"** _

 

 

**"Are you certain of this decision my lord?" asked Apollo, a man of tanned skin, draped in ceremonial rodes of sapphire green holding a jaded sliver tipped dagger.**

**He had a concerned and saddened expression on his face, for he already knew the answer to the question which he had asked.**

**" At this point Apollo, I don't think we have a choice." said the Lord Mieczyslaw, whose eyes were that of a whiskey gold and porcelain skin dotted with an array of beauty marks, who was decorated in layers of violet robes.**

**The Lord in question was currently laid down on a bed of lotus, that smelled of sage and jasmine. He also had an expression of sadness on his face but it was underlined with determination.**

**"Surely there is another way" protested the Lady Kikyo, with a frown upon her delicate, but war hardened features. She too was wearing traditional Japanese ceremonial robes, though her's were a shade of ocean blue.**

**_Boom shake,_ the temple let out a mighty tremble, and with it came to an alarming amount of dust and debris from the ceiling of the sanctuary.**

**" Time is of the essence malady, as much as we detest this ritual, it might be the only solution our ancestors blessed us with from the ancient texts," said Alizeh, features of Persian descent, with slick silver ceremonial rodes fitting his person like a second skin.**

**" Then we must hurry before the darkness swallows all," said Aidan, light brown eyes, and caramel skin, with ceremonial rodes of firey red.**

**" Then we mustn't delay the ritual any longer; let us began," said Mieczyslaw with a forced smile, he had to remind himself that they were this from every man woman and child whose lives were given for the cause of defeating the darkness and finally being free of its poison, as spread from village to village laying waste to its inhabitants.**

**So, each of the guardians took haste in passing the dagger around a ritual circle that had runes carved on the outside, carefully slicing through flesh so the blood stained the bed of lotus.**

**They began the chant when the circle started to glow a luminescent white light, the man on the table took one last look around the ritual circle at his closest comrades when they finally settled on his oldest friend and brother in arms, Apollo.**

**" Until we meet again old friend," he said, with a grim look**

**"May the Gods grant your soul safe passage on its journey, old friend" Apollo said fondly, as he raised the silver tip dagger high above his head, there was a moment's hesitation when he looked at his lord and best friend straight in the eye, for a second both of them just stared each other, then-**

**" ...do it,"Mieczyslaw said, and a fleet of emotions run across Apollo's face all at once, and in the next second everyone seemed to be holding their breath, as the silver tipped dagger came down in slow motion-**

* * *

**_Beep Beep Beep Beep- shuffle, twist, thud_ **

"Ouch" Stiles squawked as he faces plants head first onto the floor, as a result of his everyday awkwardness and flailing of limbs.

He looked around for the thing that made the offending noise when he noticed his phone on the desk beside the bed, lit up with an incoming text message from someone, his dad. The message reads

**_HappyBirthday and he hopes Stiles has a great_   _first day back to school ; )._**

.....that's when he noticed the time, (7:45).

"Son of a bitch," Stiles says as he trips, trying to unearth himself out of the burrito blanket he was currently tangled in, having forgotten all about the mysterious dream in lieu of finding a decent smelling shirt and pants, cursing Scott to all hell for not reminding him they have school today.

So quickly after a trip to use the utilities and brushing his teeth, he's bolting down the stairs, snagging a pop tart from the kitchen and racing outside to the jeep to get to school.

... _well today is starting off spectacularly,_ Stiles thinks with a sigh.


	2. Acknowledgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've got some hits and some kudos( special shout to Cata, JoEdgardHom, PaulienDF, and MrsRidcully for giving me my very first kudos) but here's the second chapter hope you enjoy it. leave comments, tips, advice, what I should put in the next chapters, etc. don't forget the kudos you awesome people and thanks again for reading my work.

**Chapter 2: Acknowledgement**

 

 

 

* * *

 

The thing about Beacon Hills is, there's never really anything exciting happening when you look around. Well, unless you consider the daily gossip being shared between librarians or the occasional pooping of stray dogs on Mrs. Stinchweed's rose bushes, or if you're just relatively part of the supernaturally inclined. In which case you'd still only have a small awareness of other supernaturals in town if you're not looking in the right places.

Although when something, even a hairline's fracture, seems out of order everyone's bound to find out eventually, which is why the station's deputies of Beacon county aren't even surprised by the familiar jeep flying down the road heading towards the high school.

Stiles was choking down the last of his breakfast pastry just as he was pulling into the school's parking lot. Pulling into a free space in the front, near the right side of the entrance (because of someone parking their fancy Porsche like a douche, taking up the whole left side) he rushes to get to his first period, though not without looking to see if Scott's bike was on the bike rack ( _it was_ ), confirming his suspicion that he was already in the building ( _the traitor_ ), and didn't remember to wake him up today.

Still, it was early in the day he was sure Scott would see the error of his ways and apologize, using his puppy dog eyes of course and Stiles, being the helpless sap that he is, will forgive him and they can get on with the things he had planned for today.

Fate decided that was not in the cards for him today. He tried rushing to a seat in the back while the teacher's back was turned, but then

" I see you still have a sweet tooth for tardiness, don't you Mr. Stilinski " Harrison sneered, Stiles turned to see a prominent scowl on his face.

" Mr. Harris your back........teaching....... ** _again_** ," Stiles said through gritted teeth,

" I thought they were still recruiting hyenas for the Broadway production of the lion king," Stiles snarked back, his face way too cheerful to be real, not willing to deal with the bitter man's shit today, giggles erupted all over the classroom.

" If only, " Harris said with a wistful sigh, then after realizing what he said,

" you will write an essay on your experiences this summer and have it turned in to me before the class ends or you will have your very first failing grade of the semester," he said with a victorious look on his usually sour face.

Deciding to do the smart thing and just sit down, he sat down right in front of Scott, who was on his phone smiling at some text ( probably from Allison) not even acknowledging his best friend's existence.

" Thanks a lot, dude," he said with an annoyed quirk of his lips,

" Dude it's not my fault you have to write an essay," Scott said, still not looking up from his phone.

" Not that, I was talking about you not waking me up on this glorious day of all days," he said with a fake pout.

" Sorry dude, I didn't really have much time to remind you, what with all the training the pack was doing over the summer," he said, not looking the less bit as sorry as he claimed.

" You were training with the pack, since when? and more importantly why?" Stiles half-shouted in disbelief

" Mr. Stilinski is there something you would like to share with the class, if not do be quiet, " Harrison said with an unimpressed look in stiles direction.

" No sir Mr. Harris, my bad," Stiles said in a monotone, he waited till Harris resume his writing on the whiteboard before turning back around to his friend,

" Explain" he whispered

"Well, I wasn't really going to train with them, until Allison said it would be a great way to defend myself against other threats that would come our way in the near future," Scott said with a soft expression on his face, probably imagining a rainbow coming out of Allison's backside, and to think he's been telling Scott for months to train with the betas, but one comment from Allison and suddenly everything coming up sunshine.

Not trying to put too much effort into thinking about this new development or Scott's lack of enthusiasm about today, Stiles turns back to face the board.

After that, first period was over before you could blink, students were milling out the door faster than a Black Friday sellout. Packing up his things and heading out the door to catch up with Scott, (damn werewolves and their speed walking) he thinks

"So are we still on for tonight, a little Call Duty action at my house later," he said gesturing around with his finger gun at imaginary zombies,

" Nah dude, I got plans with Allison, Lydia and Jackson tonight, we're going bowling," he said with a grin stretching his face,

"Bowling... Scott don't take this the wrong way, but unless you somehow, through means unknown to mankind, obtained magical bowling skills in addition to your furriness your gonna suck ass, I mean, seriously dude you're going to have to at least hit one pin, " Stiles said matter-of-factly.

" Hey! I could be decent," Scott said as he blushed looking a little flustered," and besides we can just play the game another time, it's not like today is special or anything."

And there it was ladies and gentlemen, hurt that was like an empty bottom-less pit sat heavy in his chest, I mean, if the non-reminder of waking up him for the first day of school wasn't already a dead give away, he's glad he found out now instead of later, though it wouldn't have made it hurt any less.

Scott's nostrils flared suddenly, having picked up on the new scent in the air, the smell of wilting cherry blossoms,

" Stiles dude....are you, okay buddy," he said with a worried expression on his face, trying to reach out for Stiles, only to have him side-step his friend's attempt at comfort

" Fine," Stiles said as he felt a fresh set of tears prickling at the corners of his eye.

" I hope you guys have fun," he dashing down the hallway, ignoring the calls of his best friend, he just needed to get somewhere quiet where he could breathe for a moment without feeling the need to sob. He supposed it was going to happen eventually, what with all the popularity the new co-captain of the lacrosse team was receiving lately, with all the distractions of being furry too he couldn't really blame Scott for forgetting about his sarcastic spaz of a best friend.

Man, he should've remembered to grab his Adderall this morning on the way out.

It's just that, he expected it from everyone in school except Scott, so stopping near a window in the corridor Stiles puts his hands on his knees and tries to breathe for a moment. It takes a sec or two but he finally starts to breathe regularly, when he straightens up and huffs a breath, he notices a shape in his peripheral vision, he turns to see a flash of leather and a singular pair of red eyes. Ah, our not-so-friendly neighborhood Sourwolf lurking amongst the shadows, watching him.

" Hmm, at less some things never change," he said heading off to class.

The day came and went pretty fast and before you know it was time to go home, so speed walking to his jeep( he told himself it was not because was trying to avoid seeing Scott again today, but the reason being that he was drained and hungry, yeah totally ), so making his way to his baby he was about to open the door on the drivers side, when he sees a sleek black Camaro pull up just in time to let in Erica.

And there driving the vehicle, was one Derek hale in all his present handsome chiseled jawline and dark shades just in general assholeness, smirking at him with a wolfish grin,

" hows it going Stiles," he said in a deep but soft voice that plagued Stiles' nighttime fantasies of passion, then the fucker winks( _winks_ ) as he speeds down the road.

" What a prick," Stiles muttered, agitated at the Hale's casual smugness, and willing himself not to think about those perfect bunny teeth, he gets into his baby ready to just get home, and come to think of it Roscoe has been weirdly easier to start ever since this morning, but hey who is he to look a gifted horse in the mouth.

Finally, moving fast on the road, and getting home he pulls into the driveway and he catapults himself through the front door barely managing to take the key out of the ignition and heads upstairs for a well-deserved shower.

After what felt like hours of standing under a blissful stream of heat, he steps out of the shower hair dripping wet and curling in wild dark hazelnut tufts, sticking out in multiple directions, he goes to his dresser for some sweats and a t-shirt when he sees his phone light up again with an incoming message from his dad.

It reads, ' _hey kid Melissa's coming over later for cake and ice cream and it says to save him some because he has to work a few extra shifts today and won't be there with them_ '.

So with a bone-deep sigh of disappointment Stiles lays down and takes a nap.

* * *

 

 _Jingle, jingle_ it's about an hour later when he hears it _Jingle, Jingle_....it sounds like _music_ , like the type of music a wind chime would make after setting it up high on the porch, in the middle of fall. By this time, Stiles is already sitting up and moving into the hallway, _jingle, jingle, creak_ it's just after a quick look down the stairs that he hears it closer, listening to see if the noise is coming from the kitchen when he turns to his right and found the attic door open.

 _jingle, jingle_ the noise was coming from up there, but he didn't remember opening the attic door while he'd been home. So carefully inching closer, and hoping the rats weren't intelligent enough to open doors, he pulls down the ladder and is taking one step at a time to get up the hatch, he was at the top when everything went still and eerily quiet.

The dust had all but taken over every surface in the attic, only a circular window at the front of the room let a ray of light through where you could see the tiny dancing dust bunnies, _jingle, jingle_ there was the noise again, from what he could see in the spare light, it was coming from an old chest in the center of the room. Stiles treaded gently on the hardwood floors of the attic as each step he took made a dangerous creaking sound and made his final steps toward the treasure chest.

For some reason, it seemed like the heavy layers of dust decided to avoid the wooden chest with golden handles, it looked good for its age, if not new at first glance.

With the feeling of being pulled by some kind of invisible thread, stiles opens the chest, the leather-bound looking books and worn looking scripts catches his eye first, but then he sees on the inside the artistic writing of initials woven into the bark of the truck, C.S ( _ **Claudia Stilinski**_ ), huh that can't be right, he'd never seen this chest before. There are documents of names and origins of people listed in here for some reason. Also, a huge tomb that weighed a ton with the title reading, ** _Custodes_ _autem_ _Helios._**

After a while of moving somethings around he spotted a shimmer, at the very bottom, he sees a beautiful ancient looking artifact, a bracelet of silver made with a unique set of gems, each a different color with intricate designs carved in the jewels, though the deep violet purple-ish gem struck out to him the most. When Stiles reached out to grab for it, fingers just short of grazing the stones, he jerks his hand back, frightened..... ** _was that a pulse_**. It was, the item felt warm in his hands as he slips it on his wrist,

"Well, happy birthday to me," he says breathless and hypnotized by the way the gems shone in the light. Suddenly he barely has time to gasp, let alone feel confusion, at the sudden feeling of dizziness and at the same time.... warmth spreading throughout his body, and in the next sec the only thing he was aware of was that he was staring up at the ceiling and then letting his eyes close shut, feeling strangely warm and safe, like being wrap in a mother's embrace-


	3. Well, riddle me guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep stiles in your prayers guys he's going to need them for this next chapter.mmhahahah-cough, another cough, somebody get me some water, please.

**Chapter 3: Well, riddle me guilty**

 

 

* * *

**_Drip drip, pause, drip drip, pause, drip_ **

_was there a leak or.......had it just stopped raining,_ he really wasn't sure, everything was a little fuzzy ( _also, very bright, did he forget to turn his bedroom light off again_ ) and why does it feel like he was laying on a bed of rocks. Well, not really rocks( _cause rocks aren't that smooth_ ) but he knew something was digging into his back. Maybe he could assess the situation a bit better if he could open at less one his eyes....... _nope_ , he thought as the blare of light assaulted his delicate pupils, _that's not happening_.

Since that's not in the cards for him just yet, he tries to focus on breathing steadily and remember what his father taught him years ago, which was if you ever somehow find yourself waking up in an unfamiliar environment, take stock of your person to see if there are any fatal injuries or damaged vital organs. And from the measly millisecond of a glance he got, before he shut his eyes again, he has a feeling..... ** _he's not in Kansas anymore_**.

So, taking a deep inhale of air, he starts with moving his neck from side-to-side( _good, there's no strain_ ), then he starts working his way down feeling for anything out of order, twitching his fingers a little then his toes, just getting a general feel for his body. Then when he is satisfied and has concluded that nothing was broken and/or damaged, he braces himself against the dizzy feeling in his head and begins to sit up, deep breaths in and out he reminds himself, next comes the eyes, he tries to open the eye first....... _yes_ there we go and the second..... _ah_ , success.

He blinks, then again and one more time, because he seems to be in some kind of cave and not just any cave, from what he can tell the cave is made out of.......are those _crystals_?! He looks around and yep, they are, crystals of all different shapes and sizes are coming out of the very foundation of the cave.

And if he's being honest it's quite beautiful, there's a light refracting off of one crystal to a thousand others making a ribbon of colors in the air. The light was coming from an entrance just in the front him, he can't believe didn't notice that before, everything was just so peaceful, he almost entertained the thought of just staying here forever........thats is under he heard when he heard it......... _aaaaaaahhhhhhh_ , an impressive scream that could rival that of a Banshee's( _and he should know considering he's friends with one_ ).

Before he knew what he was doing, his feet were carrying him towards the direction the sound had come from, never mind that he didn't know of the dangers that lie just ahead, he just knew he had this feeling in his chest telling him he had to _hurry_ and _to protect_.

He'd been running for a min or two, ( _though it felt a few like hours_ ) when came he to an opening in the cave and was stopped short by a hideous...... _Raawwwrrr_.

The sound sent a chill straight through his body to his very bones and the echo shook the walls hard enough to make a few crystals fall from the ceiling like knives, so after quickly running through the opening he stumbled into a clearing, where he was immediately frozen in place when he saw the massive celestial bird but....... ** _no_** , though it had wings I don't think bird would be the right term to give the mystic looking, creature, why its very being looked like it was made from outer space itself ( _is that what a phoenix looks like in real life_ ).

Then he squeaked( _a very manly squeak)_ at being dragged out of his admiration of the beast, as someone startled him by snatching him down by one of his hands to crouch down behind a boulder, just as the beast had straightened and was about to turn its head in his direction.

" Are you mad? " the woman said with a foreign accent ( _he thinks it's greek, if he's not mistaken_ ) and an indignant expression on her face, which speaking of was quite beautiful, with lengthy curls of dark brown hair cascading down her shoulders framing her face and light green eyes, complemented by long dark lashes and a soft jawline with a round face, with cupid bow lips and a button nose wearing a black dress fit for mistress but at the same time combat ready, a stark contrast to her flawless pale skin.

She's ( _dare I say it_ ) even more beautiful than Lydia( _and Lyds is a goddess_ ).

Then realizing he's probably been just sitting there, gaping unattractively at her like a creeper this whole time, he speaks " huh, I'm sorry what did you say, didn't catch that "

"I said are you mad? the Starbird could have seen you" she hissed with an irritated arch of her right eyebrow, her eyebrow game still has nothing on Derek's though.

" I'm sorry but, the first question I want to ask is what the ever-loving fuck is going on, the second question is where am I exactly and the third question, what hell is a Starbird?  " he breath out, still high on adrenaline from running so fast, and wondering what the hell is going on.

The woman breathed a long-suffering sigh as if stiles were too incompetent to deal with right now while also having the bird to deal with too,( _how is he the problem, he just got here_ !?)

" We are on an Astro-plane currently in the center of the Crystal Coves of Atisha, which is also, unfortunately, the lair of the Starbird, the thing behind us over there, that barbarian that was trying to tear me into shreds earlier, _yeah_ that's the Starbird , a phoenix guardian, made entirely out of the cosmos itself, created solely, for all intents and purposes, of protecting the charms of Helios from those deemed unworthy by  trial."

She recited in a bored tone as if this was just an everyday occurrence and If that was true, holy shit he'd hug his dad the first chance got if they ever got out of this place alive, that is.

"Wait aren't you supposed to know all this already, didn't you read up on this before you used the talisman and accepted the invitation to challenge the creature in its domain, it's not like your ancestors to not properly train their champions before they come of age" She looked at him inquisitively, like he was a puzzle she couldn't figure out.

" Woah, Woah, **_woah_** ; I never accepted any kind of invita- he stops for a moment to process what she had just told him, she said he used a talisman to accept the challenge and to be spirited away to wherever the fuck she said this place was and from a tremendous amount of time doing researching for the pack ( _Google-fu skills, he calls it_ ) he knows a talisman is a sacred a totem thought to hold powerful magic but that can't be right, he didn't see anything that looked like a typical ancient mystical magical doohickey, the only thing remotely enchanting he found in that chest was the-

" Oh fuck me.........it was the bracelet wasn't it," Stiles sighed, facepalming, maybe now he'll have a little respect for the phrase ' _don't touch if it doesn't belong to you_ '........ ** _Nah_**.

" Yes, the bracelet, now would you stop breathing so hard, you're messing up my hair," She huffed, as she gently glided her fingers through the unruly strands, trying to keep them out of her face.

" That's not me, I'm freaking out so much I barely have air to breath, let alone blow into someone's else's face," Stiles got out in one breath, flailing as he moved his hands rapidly hoping to emphasize his point.

Then he felt a cool breeze too, accompanied a second later by a viscous.......... _Raawwwr_. Stiles and the woman both stared at each other for a moment and after second,  slowly tilted their heads upwards, just to see the Starbird staring down at them with those cold and beady eyes.

"Got any ideas, chosen one" the woman whispered, equal parts wary and fearful.

" Just one," he said and then again another....... _Raawwrrr._

" **Run**!!!!" he screamed.

 

 


	4. Trial by darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone prayed for stiles!

**Chapter 4: Trial by darkness**

 

 

* * *

 

_**Crunch crunch, crack, crunch crunch, crack** _

_**Dammit**_.....does that thing ever rest, I mean he gets it ( _really he does, I mean hello_...... _ **ADHD**_ ) he wouldn't rest either if he knew there were intruders in his home but at this point its kind of normal for him considering all the things that go bump in the night usually like coming through his window, sometimes in the middle night or sometimes in the afternoon, also that one time he's was getting out of the shower ( _fucking Sourwolf_ ), it probably just depends on what mood their in.

 ** _Raawwrr_**........oh yeah back to the topic at hand, every step the Starbird takes it crushes a new rock and/or boulder, talons leaving cracked earth in its wake as its claws are drawn up to take another step, you can see the little spider web-like cracks in the uprooted earth, meaning they were running out of places to crouch and/or hide behind.

Having chosen the boulder in the far corner, in the back of the clearing, he a peeped a little around the side of the large rock to get a sense of the Starbird's position, when he was confident enough knowing that at less, for the moment, they wouldn't be eaten, he took the opportunity to turn towards his companion.

"Um, okay not that I'm not like, totally in love with running for my life but do you even know what I'm supposed to be accomplishing here and I mean you said something earlier about me being a champion," Stiles said curiously" also I'm sorry, where are my matters, I'm Stiles" he says a little shaky, while raising his arm and extending his hand in a classical handshake gesture.

"It's is an honor to meet you champion, my name is Eris," she said seamlessly, seeming undeterred by stiles rambling ( _hmm, good to know_ ), wait.......what did she say her name was again, Eris, he's sure he's heard that name before but can't quite put his finger on it.

"I can see you have not been given the run-down so I'll enlighten you a bit, as a champion, you are chosen from birth by the fates to challenge the Starbird for ownership of the charms of Helios, your ancestors should've have sent you an omen when the time has come for you to go through  the trial, whether you accept or decline is your choice alone, though if you were to accept the challenge and are successful in your endeavor to defeat the Starbird, you will possess the unmeasurable power of all the Helios charms-

" I'm sensing a big _butt_ here-

"- _but,_ if the chance comes to arise where you decline, your world will fall prey to whatever the dark forces have planned, I am your guide and am here to aid you in your quest to obtain the charms,"Eris whispered dramatically, but he did have to admit for a guide she really was helpful on the information front and he was soaking up every bit of information like a sponge.

So, from what he gathered he tried to piece together the information, the first thing she said was he was born _and_ picked by **Fate** ( _still trying to process that one_ ), for the purpose of defeating some kind of darkness that's coming his way ( _**yeah,** cause apparently that's a thing now_ ).

The second thing she said was his ancestors had to show him an omen but he hadn't seen any crows flying around him lately or any bones of a lamb he supposed, though from his point of view he hadn't known about any of this really, so he wasn't actively looking for it.

 ** _Wait_**.......view, view..... _view....... **visions,**_ holy shit that's right,an omen can come in the form of a vision, he closes his eyes and tries to recall everything that's happened in the last 24-hours, it takes a sec but then its there and he sees it........the _dream_ from this morning.......but it wasn't a dream was it, _no_ it was a _**warning**_. 

" So, how am I supposed to go about defeating the Starbird exactly"Stiles said determined, now that he got a bit more of an understanding of the current situation, then a scowl appeared on his face a min later when his mind conjured up the image of one Derek hale laughing at him, all the while folding his arms around that massive chest of his biceps bulging, calling him a puny human.

" You would have to kill it, of course," Eris said, with narrowing her eyes at him like it should be obvious.

But that didn't sound right, he thought.

Why would anyone want to kill such a majestic being, I mean its only doing its job and protecting the charms in the first place, I mean if he was the creature that had intruders always coming into its territory and trying to kill him all the time, he'd be a little growly too but as he takes a look around he notices there's a lot of weapons ranging from swords to spears to daggers scatter all over the clearing, and they had to have been used for something right.

He feels sorry for the creature who just can't seem to catch a break, he saw loneliness in those cold eyes earlier, he knows cause it's the same loneliness he feels reflected back at him sometimes when he looks in the mirror every now and then, so, with a sigh he thinks **_here goes nothing_**.

" Okay, we need a distraction, something that will at less make him show a little vulnerability," he said lamely.

"I can help with that part," Eris says smiling as she stands and before he could ask her what she had in mind, she dashes into the middle clearing ( _ **wow** , she's fucking fast_) and yells " hey, beast"

The Starbird snaps to the side so fast you'd think it was an owl, and........ ** _Raawwwrrr_** was all that was heard before it charges at her with inhuman speed, she barely managed to dive out of the way in time, then it's chasing her all over the clearing.

Eris looks so graceful as she twists and turns this way and that, to avoid the creature's attacks....... **Rawwrrr** that shocks stiles back into action, he needs a weapon that he can use to at less damage the creature before killing it.

So, he looks around at all the weapons on the floor around him while racking his brain, going through every scenario he could think of about how to play this but no close range weapon would work in this case, then he spots _it._

" Eris, send'em my way," he said feeling confident that this would work, it just _had_ too, Eris must have heard him from across the clearing, because in the next moment they're both speeding his way so fast they look like cartoon characters, that's when Stiles notices a shiny plate in between the ridges of the creature's eyebrows, it looks like a **_pentagram_** with a distinct set of familiar looking charms at each of the five points and as they came closer it became clearer with every step and right smack dab in the middle was a symbol Stiles knew from seeing it multiple times at Deaton's clinic, it was the rune for protection and it's holding all five charms together, meaning **_Gasp-_**

" Eris, hurry and get behind me," he said urgently and if he was right about this, the Starbird wouldn't have to die, so quickly getting into his stance ( legs wide, shoulders back and chin up) just like Ally taught him, stiles breaths deep breaths( _in and out in and out, he says in his head like a mantra_ ) as he notches an arrow through the bow he found nearby, feeling the smooth well-worn craftsmanship in his firm grip, he pulls the arrow back, Eris and the creature are only a few feet away now,

"Eris, get down" he yelled, she was coming towards him, full throttle, when she buckles down at the last second and is sliding through Stiles's legs as if she were sliding into home base at a stadium and the Starbird hot on her heels, he let's it get a few more feet, before Stiles set's the arrow sailing through the distance with a whistle of air-

**_Raaawwwwwrrrrrrr_ **

 

He hits the mark.

 

 

 

 


	5. Coming of age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers.......yall I'm sorry

**Chapter 5: Coming of age**

 

 

* * *

 

 

The light was so blinding Stiles could barely see his own hand, let alone peep through his fingers to see what happened. Then the flare toned down to a warm glow and he could finally put down the hand that was shielding his eyes from the assault. A moment later he blinked at the scene in front of him, the once giant Starbird now looked like a travel-sized parrot you could put on your shoulder, and the bracelet with the charms he used to bring him here resting next to the Phoenix.  

 

" It worked........ **holy shit** it _worked_ ," he said, laughing a little hysterically, to relieved to care that he sounded a little crazy.

" Yes, it worked, nicely done chosen one," a silky voice mused from behind him, voice sounding entirely too gleeful.

Stiles paused in doing his happy dance to whip around and stare at the person speaking, what he saw made he freeze up in shock,

"......Eris?" he said hesitantly, the woman that was behind him now looked a whole lot different than the person he encountered a moment ago.

" In the flesh," she gestured down her body with her hands" well, In the _flesh-ish_ anyway," she said theatrically, a twinkle in her eyes that reminded him strangely of Peter when he was having fun irritating one of Derek's betas.

However, she was truthful in saying the part about in the _flesh-ish_ , the lower half of her body where her legs were supposed to be, looked as if she was hiding a fog machine under her dress, thick swirling clouds of dark blue smoke, hips swaying with the slightest movement. The hair was another matter all by _itself_ , the once placid strands were now moving as though they were water themselves and every once in a while a rebellious strand would curl towards her face before shying away again.

" umm," he says intelligently, eyes touching his hairline in his surprised state

" Oh, come now chosen one, have never seen a goddess before"Eris muses, a chuckle present in her tone. Whole up........did she just say  _goddess_ , he thought.

.....foreign greek accent, mischevious personality and beautifully haunting appearance, also is a goddess named Eris, oh god, _of course_ , man he feels like such an idiot.

"Your Eris.........the goddess of discord" he exhales, ah, so that's why he thought she was so beautiful, prettier than that of even Lydia Martin, I mean he may see Lyds as a goddess but Eris is an actual _goddess_.

" ding ding ding, you are smart as you are handsome champion, " she says in a sing-song voice,

Stiles blushed at that, though he did have a vague memory recalling her being in the movie Sinbad and the Legend of the Seven Seas ( _whoever designed her likeness in the movie was spot on_ ), then he realizes a moment later that if in fact, she is a goddess, her power-wielding highness being his guide as she _claimed_ when he was facing the creature, could easily have just stopped the creature and gave him the charms and been done with it. That is unless....... the Starbird was in actuality, a distraction, in which case that would _mean_ -

" it wasn't the Starbird that was testing me," Stiles said thoughtfully with a tilt of his head that was a habit so wolf-like he had to take a second curse Scott's existence( _sigh ,werewolves, what can you do_ ) and after a pregnant pause, he said voice barely above a whisper".....it was **_you_** "

" Hmm, I must admit I was a little entertain watching you struggle to figure out how to defeat Magus" she giggled, he guessed that was the bird's name by the way it screeched and flew over his head to land on her shoulder, looking at home in the flowing  strands of hair,

" however, something does strike me as odd........you had the _means_ and the potential to kill the bird like all the others before you but you didn't, even when you were told you had to, why do you think that is" she looked at him knowingly, eyes darting over his features, seeming strangely observant of his every reaction. 

" Well, honestly, I just didn't think a creature like that deserved something so cruel, I thought maybe if I could find another way, it could live" Stiles replied, watching the bird as it shakes out its feathers, expanding into wisps of what he supposed was stardust( _that bird is just so damn mesmerizing_ ). Eris nodded, seeming to have already known the answer.

" it's because Magus here is a manifestation of the very thing that fuels your power, a celestial element in it's purest form, the morals called it aether" she revealed, an excited glint to her eyes that stiles just knew did not bode well for him any time soon in the near future,

" I truly am sorry to see you go but.......I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of each other pretty soon" she purred as she made her way towards him gliding on puffs of smoke, she stopped just in front of him and reached out with her right hand to take his wrist, then raises her left hand gesturing for the bracelet currently resting in the creature's claws, when the birds drops it in her hand, she makes a fist and brings it just above stiles' right hand and lets it fall into the palm of his hand,

" here take this, you've _earned_ it chosen one, and should you ever need assistance, just call out my name," she says looking like she genuinely means it, and Stiles just watches in a daze as she places a finger to his temple and says" bye now, and remember, trouble that finds you, is always more fun" she practically cackles.

That's the last thing he registers before there's a shriek from the bird in goodbye and he closes his eyes feeling sleepy all of sudden, then he's falling back into an abyss of liquid darkness and a million stars-

* * *

 

 

**_ding dong, knock knock, ding dong_ **

he **_gasps_** awake, sucking in a lung full of air, a little shaky and disorientated. He blinks a couple of times to adjust to the evening glow streaming in through his window and directly on to his bed.

Huh, maybe it was just a.........dream, some kind of hallucination from deep within his subconscious he thinks, then he looks down and sees the bracelet on his wrist staring right back at him, or _maybe not_ he sighs defeated. He looks around and notices he's in his bed but he knows he was in the attic when the incident happened........ _weird_.

**_ding dong, knock knock, ding dong_ **

His head whipped to the side where his door is wide open, that must be Melissa with the cake and ice cream he thinks, as he leaps off the bed to go greet her, stop only momentarily when the charms on the bracelet start to glow as they react to that huge book titled  **Custodes autem Helios,** as it rests near a stack of papers on his desk( _how'd that get there_ ). 

_**ding dong, knock knock** _

Oh right, Melisssa, he hurries downstairs in a flash with the biggest smile on his face when he sees the woman who's been like a second mom to him. Then he gets a pinched expression on his face a moment later when he sees the person  standing slightly behind her, standing rigidly 

" Melissa so lovely to see you," he says hugging her, then he turns his head a little to the right of her head,

" and **_Scott._**.......aren't you supposed to be knee deep in _bowling_ pins right about now ?"  

 

 

 

 


	6. Don't test me

**Chapter 6: Don't test me**

 

 

* * *

 

"Yeah, I guess I deserved that," Scott said looking a little wounded, shuffling from one foot to the other with all the awkwardness you'd expect from Stiles.

Melissa, staring between the two boys at the tense silence, pulled back from hugging Stiles,"What's going on "she asked warily

"It's nothing mom, don't worry about it" Scott answered with a tight smile, after a brief look of panic, he turned towards Melissa trying to give his mother a reassuring look.

Stiles gave an indignant snort," yeah, _nothing_ , you made that very clear this morning" he hissed giving Scott a cold look, Stiles told himself he should stop this, he didn't want to worry Melissa with their teenage drama but another part of him, the part that was tired of pushing down his emotions for the comfort of others, especially people he considered to be his **_friends_** , was over and done with.

I mean today is his birthday for _christ_   _sake_ , he shouldn't be exhausting himself over something like this, If anything it should be Scott who's mind is in a tizzy on ways he could make it up to his best friend for forgetting his special day. _Yeah_ , that sounds about right,

"Melissa, we're just poking fun at each other, you know us, that cake looks delicious Melissa but we can't have the ice cream melting so why don't we hurry inside and sample a taste," Stiles said waving his hand inside, gesturing for her to come in. She does but only after an uncertain glance between the two boys,

" um, okay, I'll just put this on the table and we can dig in, happy birthday 18th sweetheart, your growing like a weed" she gushed and with a peck on his cheek, she's stepping around him moving down the hallway and out of sight as she steps into the kitchen. He can faintly hear her pulling the items out the of the bags and laying them out on the table.

"Hey, thanks dude," Scott says being all nonchalant, at Stiles blank stare, he explains

" you know, for being cool and not telling my mom, also I'm sorry about forgetting today but we're cool right? "he says hopefully, grinning as he takes a step forward but then his grin drops off his face a moment later, as he finds Stiles stepping into his path, with a hand on his chest,

"Actually, Scott, I was thinking you could climb on your bike and **mosey** on down to the bowling alley, and play _prince charming_ to Allison's Disney princess" Stiles advocated, no offense to Ally but he wasn't buying what Scott was selling at the moment, he has to try a lot harder than _that_ if he wants Stiles's forgiveness. 

" Stiles bro, I get it ok, I forgot your birthday, I'm not going to always remember and you didn't remind me, also can you honestly say you remember mind by heart," he said with a raised eyebrow, looking very confident in himself.

" Scott Mcall, born October 6th, 2001, how do I know this.......that's _because_ when you were three years old and it was your birthday, your **Abuela** couldn't make it to your make it to the party, so she sent you a postcard with the Grand Canyon on the front, you said one day you would go, because the view looked and I quote, _grand_ ," Stiles replied, looking very unimpressed at the memory of Scott's poor word choice.

"...Oh" Scott blushed in embarrassment," you remembered that, huh," he says lamely

" Yeah _oh_ ," Stiles said, feeling agitated with Scott's arrogant behavior,

" And of course I remember, seems like I'm doing a lot of remembering for the both of us" he snarked, 

" Come on Stiles, you know it's not like that"Scott says, looking a bit upset ( _he actually has the nerve to look upset_ ),"your _overreacting_....listen why don't we just-"

"No," Stiles barked, fed up with Scott's shit,

" You listen, first you betray Derek with the bullshit you pull teaming up with Gerard, then you don't me call me all summer moping over your precious Allison leaving town, then by some miracle Derek let you train with the rest of the betas this summer, which knowing him, was a hard decision to come to after what you did, dammit Scott he was betrayed once already by someone he trust a long time along, and that cost he family, it's like your no better than Kate.

Then to top it all off, you forget the day we've been preparing for since **7th** grade and then have the audacity to come onto my doorstep and tell me I'm **overreacting** , remember all the plans we made, **no** , I guess you _don't_ and I'm tired of your half-assed excuses everytime you fuck something up, so how about you do me a favor, make like an atom and _split_...oh **wait** , you wouldn't get that joke, I mean, you did **fail** chemistry two semesters in a _row_." Stiles smiled devilishly. 

"Okay dude that's going way too far-"Scott didn't get to anything else he wanted to say before he found the hand that was laying on his chest earlier gripping the front of his shirt, lifting him off the ground a few feet,

" _No_   _ **Scott**_ , I really don't think I went far enough, maybe I didn't make myself clear," Stiles whispered to Scott, reveling at the look of bewilderment on Scott's face at Stiles display of strength, he didn't even know what happened, one min Scott was moving towards him flashing his eyes, then Stiles feeling threaten, reacted on instinct reaching out for whatever power was available to him

" Until you tell Derek your sorry and start acting like a decent human being, you have outstayed your welcome" Stiles grins, throwing him out on the front lawn and watching him struggle to get back on his feet, then after a moment stepping back and slamming the door.

He takes a second to freak out internally about what he just did, then breathes in and out quietly,  he turns towards the kitchen after a moment but stops briefly when he's about to pass the hallway mirror, he glances at his reflection only to see his eyes flash a bright violet with golden sparks around the irises, although gone in the blink of an eye..... _just_ in time too, as Melissa rounded the corner, standing halfway in the kitchen entrance.

" Where's Scott," she asked, looking behind Stiles's head like Scott will pop out and yell surprise.

" Oh....he said something about the bowling alley, seemed in a rush to go"Stiles lied, adding a shrug for good measure.

Melissa looked very disappointed in her son at the news

" I'm so sorry Stiles, I know you guys spent all your birthdays together"

Stiles smiled at her with a wicked grin

" Oh I wouldn't worry Melissa...I have a feeling he'll come around, _**sooner or later**_ "

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

 

 

 


	7. Call me crazy

Chapter 7: Call me crazy

 

 

* * *

 

" Okay okay _okay......._ just breathe _.....breathe_ Stiles," Stiles tells himself while resting his head on the side of the refrigerator, it wasn't even like he was sweating or even hot really but he just... _shit_ he needed to ground himself, I mean **fuck** , how is this his life?

Melissa had already left a while ago, said she had to work the night shift at Beacon Hills Memorial, they devoured most of the ice cream and cake ( setting aside a plate for his Dad of course,) while making idle conversation. Then, and don't judge him, Stiles had a mini freak out when he remembered what he did to Scott, I mean Stiles knows Scott deserved it, he _knows_ he did but he......just thought there was going to be some moment in time today where Scott put him _first_.

"Yeah right," Stiles said bitterly, _so yeah,_  he needed to feel a little stability after going all Mr. Incrediable on his so-called best friend, sue him. Though, what scares him more than his newly acquired strength ( that he thinks he could handle), it was the thrill he got the moment Scott figured out he wasn't as _threating_ as he perceived himself to be.

Maybe he just needs some sleep and he'll be feeling much better in the morning so, after downing a bottle of ice cold water ( Jesus fuck that's good) he walks out of the kitchen, turning all the lights off, and heads upstairs to his bathroom to change into a T-shirt and some sweats, then brush his teeth and wash his face.

He's just about to step out of the bathroom when he feels his bracelet vibrate, the violet purple gem shimmering with a transparent light that expands in the air around him and.....that's when he just _knows_ someone's in his room. **Derek**

" You could have just used the front door, you know, like a ** _normal_** person but I guess with how emotionally constipated you are, we'd be waiting at the door until you became a _**real**_ boy" Stiles exclaims as he steps into his bedroom, and there stand front and center in the middle of the room, is the Sourwolf himself. He's sporting a forest green henley that stretches across his chest, struggling just to keep his dark nipples in check, some nice denim jeans that leave absolutely nothing to the imagination ( woah, is that a gun or is he just glad to see me,) and a leather jacket to put the cherry on top.

"Well, you seem to think leaving your window open as a tradition, of some kind," Derek says in a growly tone of voice.

" Do I now?" Stiles said narrowing his eyes" I heard you let the pups have a playdate over the summer"

" I thought it best for everyone if he knew how to defend himself against hunters" Derek explained, ah, so he was right," though, it was a challenge getting him to that point" and he's right _again_ , man, he is on **fire** today.

"Hmm, that's _nice and all_ , but why are you here Derek" Stiles questioned, curious about what the pack was up against now.

Derek took slow steps forward until he was right in front of Stiles, then he reached into his pocket and after a short moment, he produces a rock with a sigil carved in the stone." Find anything you can on this sigil and bring it to me by tomorrow" He commanded, setting the stone on his desk.

" Nope, not _interested_ " Stiles lied" maybe you could use some of your other resources, I have some reading to do" Stiles mused, heading towards his bed but then he found himself pinned to his bedroom door, arms boxing him in on each side, and coming face to face with blood red eyes and artful stubble, and a little breath on his neck that made him shiver in excitement.

" Or you could for once do as your _told_ and follow **directions** " Derek smirked then," I mean it's not like you've got anything else going on tonight"

Now that just made him _angry_ , who does he think he is, coming into his bedroom and _ **demanding**_ things of him like he owns the place, "Derek, sweet baby child, one, how do you know I don't follow directions, I can be **very** submissive when I want to be," Stiles noticed Derek swallow hard,

"and two.......I am going to tell you this once, remove your hands if you want to keep them, get out of my room and take your stupid rock with you" Stiles barked, shoving Derek away ( I think he was only able to push Derek away because Derek was surprised Stiles would do such a thing) and going over to his desk, to grab said rock, and angrily throwing the stone at Derek, not even noticing the stone _reacting_   to his anger as it glowed a faint yellow.

Then with a blast of yellow energy from the stone as it hit his chest, Derek was suddenly flying until he hit the ceiling, then he's falling back down like a ton of bricks and lying unmoving on his bedroom floor, _huh_. Stiles rush to his side in a blind panic as Derek starts to groan and struggling to get on his hands and knees,

" What the fuck" Derek slurs as he blinks a few times, then blinks one last time, and......is out like a light in the next second, passing out in Stiles' arms.

  

 

  

 


	8. Sleeping beauty

Chapter 8: Sleeping beauty

 

 

* * *

 

 

 This was not good......this was not good at **all**!

After Derek had collapsed, Stiles spent 2-mins hyperventilating, he spent every other 2-secs checking Derek's pulse and body temperature, and finally, it took a whole hour to relocate Sourwolf onto his bed with all of his _muscles_ ( _damn, where's that super strength when he needs it_ ). 

Now, he was pacing the floor of his bedroom, thinking about how Life, the Universe, and Fate were in some kind of frat club conspiring to ruin his life. He stopped his pacing to look at Derek for a moment, it was a dream come true to see him laying in Stiles's bed, face seeming so relaxed with no frown lines in his features ( even though that wolf could conjure up one hell of a scowl), with his eyes shut long lashes fanning out over high defined cheekbones and suckable pink lips, parted slightly, just right for biting his _lip_ -

No **_bad_** Stiles, he needs to focus on the task at hand, then he can obsess over Derek's sharp jawline and adorably tousled bed head( so unfair), **yeah** he likes that plan a _lot_. He stops committing Derek's face to memory when he spots the offending stone on the floor at the head of the bed. He kneels down next the mattress to inspect it, gripping the stone as he turns it from side-to-side, then it starts to shimmer a bit and he should be alarmed but he's only getting a slight nudging vibe from the stone.

The rune on the stone looks to be an upside down capital r, you can tell someone was in a rush cause of the hasty penmanship of the carving. **Shit** , he just might be doing the research on this thing for Derek after all......wep, he might as well get started on that while he's up because as much as he hates to admit it,Sourwolf was right, he's got nothing going on right now and this should keep him busy till the morning, so, with that being said, he sketches a rough copy of the rune then fires up google and gets to work.

I mean as soon as Derek wakes up in the morning( that's assuming he wakes up) he going to be pissy anyway and a little bit handsy, so why not just pull one of his classic all-nighters and just get this out of the way for him to give to Derek so as not to his won't get his throat ripped out when he wakes up in the morning. _Sigh_ , this was shaping up to be one hell of a day and given his luck.....probably one heck of a _week_.

* * *

 _ **Beep, beep, beep, beep smack**_.

"hm, uh..what?" Stiles slurs as he blinks the crust from his eyes, slowly stretching out sore muscles and using the hand that didn't fall asleep from him laying on it to reach up and wipe the drool from his face. He stands up from his desk and turns towards his bed.......the one that's still currently being occupied by a certain Aphla werewolf, _shit_ , then he looks down at the clock right next to his foot( so that's what that crash was) and it reads 6:45, it's not as late to get ready for school as the individual threads of sunlight beaming through his bedroom window would suggest then. 

Unfortunately, he had little success in his endeavor to uncover the mystery of the sleepy stone( that's what he's calling it now) last night. He should probably stop by the clinic after school, see if Deaton can help with any information he can pry out of the man. **So** , not looking forward to today, he sets about doing his daily morning routine, he thanks every deity that he doesn't have to worry about his dad coming home anytime soon today, he already informed Stiles that he would be working a few more shifts today, as Beacon County's Sheriff's department has had a lot of disturbances as of late. He's more worried about Derek though( but that's just the guilt talking).

After finishing up the last of his duties, he grabs the stone off the shelf he'd put it on last night and tucks it away into the pocket of his hoodie, and is again rushing down the stairs( at a more sedated pace this time) to open the front door, locking it behind him and jump into the jeep and pulling out the driveway onto the main road.

* * *

1st period was boring as ever with Harris _droning_ on and on about some lame book he read over the summer. He was steadily ignoring Scott who had been texting his phone and trying to get his attention from the moment he stepped into the class and took the seat at the very back.

He was happy when the bell rang for them to go to second period, he was just getting out the door and down the hallway when his arm was snatched making him turn around....and surprise surprise, what do you know, it's _Scott Mcall_.

" Dude hey, I've been texting you all morning, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday," Scott stressed, face looking very serious,

" Well Scott, when some doesn't answer your texts, I'm about 99% sure they don't want to talk to you" Stiles quipped, pulling his arm out of Scott's grasp and stuffs his hands in his pockets,  feeling the cold mineral of the stone sitting as a comforting weight in his hoodie, his fingers graze lightly over the stone,

" Stiles you threw me a perfect ten feet across your front lawn the other day" He whispered in horror," something that shouldn't be possible _unless_ -" Scott stopped and scanned over Stiles body like he had x-ray vision.

" ..... ** _Unless_** " Stiles repeated, giving him an unimpressed look, when Scott starts thinking it's never good for anyone,

" unless you were bitten and turned," Scott said with a grave expression," Stiles who turned you? was it Derek....did he force the bite onto you" He says angrily, looking around through the shuffling of students as if Scott could sense him nearby,

" what the fuck Scott" Stiles barked, mad at him for even coming to that deduction, "why are so you keen on making Derek out to be the bad guy, _huh_ , why would you even think he would bite me in the first place?"

" Cause he's Derek Stiles, he'd probably bite you to get to me, obviously" Scott explains, making pretty clear in his tone of voice, how right he thought himself to be,

" _Yeah_ , cause everything is always about you _right_ ," Stiles hissed in Scott's face, the palm of his right hand felt a lot warmer suddenly, almost tingly," never mind that Derek would have bitten me because I was dying of blood loss or maybe, _hmm_ , just **maybe** I could be an asset to his pack....you know _considering_ all the research I do for him"

" I didn't mean it like that" Scott said lamely, trying to lean forward a bit more but then a confused expression is climbing over his features," what the...." he tries taking a small step forward before finding he can't, 

"...... _Scott_ " Stiles mutters, a little worried for his friend, it looks like he's stepping forward but then stops, as if he's met an invisible wall, _weird_.

" I can't move close to you anymore," Scott pushes against the invisible wall, and even some students stop to stare at Scott, seeing him put his hands up against the invisible wall like its some kind of magic trick.

Then the bell rings again meaning he needs to get to class, he hurries down the hallway opposite Scott's direction, ignoring the sounds of his name being called and rounds the corner when he stops to lean against a locker, making sure no one is watching, pulls the stone out of his pocket a few inches...... it was glowing the same eerie yellow light from yesterday, _weird_.

He resumes his walk to 2nd period and goes to a desk in the back....which is right in front Isaac's, Stiles sits down and faces forward at the board but then after a second, he hears the slightest movement behind, then inhaling of breath on the back of his neck and he jumps about a few feet into the air. 

" Why do you smell like Derek?" Isaac says frowning, he needs to teach the betas about personal space, Issac almost scared the cheese whiz out of him,

" First, you guys really need to stop smelling people, it's _weird_ " Isaac grins," second, you're alpha came by my house last night for one of his _special_ late night visits, I'm guessing after patrolling the borders,"

"He did, **huh** , go Alpha," he says with a wicked smirk in Stiles direction...... okay, what's wrong with everyone today Stiles thought, shaking his head and turning back towards the front.

* * *

 

Just like yesterday, the day ended fairly quickly, and he was just heading out to his car when he stopped and spotted Danny at the end of the lot. He wasn't really doing anything spectacular to attract attention to himself, he was just standing there leaning against the Porsche, probably waiting for Jackson to come out of the building but he just felt this sudden _urge_ to walk in his direction and then felt a little movement on his wrist. There, sitting perfectly at home on his limb was the bracelet of gems, except one gem, the sapphire green gem, in particular, seem to be _gravitating_ towards Danny like it could fly off his wrist at any moment.

So, he started to walk to the end of the lot ( that urge getting a hell of a lot stronger with every step he took in Danny's direction) and didn't stop till he was right in front of Danny,

" Oh hey, what's up Stiles haven't seen you in while," Danny says smiling with his amazing dimples, he was always nice to people and everyone loved him for it.....which still makes Stiles wonder how Danny ( a lovely gentleman who's cheeks any sane grandmother would want to pinch) got saddled with being best friends with **Jackson** ( Jackson mellowed out since the whole Kanmia situation but still).

" Nothing really man, my birthday was yesterday and since then I've been a bit busy," Stiles mind gave a subconscious snort, a bit busy was an _understatement._

" your birthday was yesterday? dude that's such a coincidence cause today's _my birthday_ , happy belated birthday man" Danny says punching Stiles gently in the arm,

And somehow ( and he wouldn't even come close to comprehending how) he already knew it was Danny's birthday, _huh_.......he doesn't remember hearing about it from anyone. 

" Thanks Danny boy, and Happy Birthday to you dude, may your wildest dreams come," Stiles gushes while laying a hand on Danny's shoulder but then Danny freezes up as a wave of sapphire green energy pours out from Stiles' palm and trickles into Danny's body, Danny looks a little _punch_ drunk after that, with his half-lidded eyes, smiling a little too widely body going placid and slowly leaning his weight fully onto the side of Jackson car. Stiles has a brief moment of panic when he registers the sound of Jackson and Lydia heading their way from behind him,

" Well, happy birthday again and see you around"Stiles _dashes_ for his jeep back at the other end of the lot and puts it in gear then tears out of there heading to the clinic.

* * *

 

When he pulls up to the clinic he sees the open sign swishing gently on the door before he's pushing it open and entering the front room, it's empty, must be a slow day. He's just about to step up to the front desk when Deaton comes into the doorway of the back room, 

" Well, this is a surprise, how may I help you Mr. Stilinski," Deaton asks gesturing for him to come through the door to the back room,

" Actually Deaton this will only take a second," Stiles pulls the stone from his hoodie and holds it out  towards him" I was hoping you could  give me an idea of what _this_ is,"

Deaton examines the stone for a few seconds and gets a curious expression on his face" _hmm_ , I can't say for sure the what the rune itself means.... _but_ I can tell you its origin is of the **fae** "

 **Dammit** , _sigh_ , at less he got some information out it," well thanks a lot Deaton I really appreciate your help" Stiles stuffs the stone back into his pocket.

" Glad I could be of service Stiles," Deaton says as his eyes track down Stiles's arm, then they widen _comically_ , but then he hides it as his face slides back into a blank mask of zen.

" that's a beautiful bracelet you've got there....may I ask where you _acquired_ such an item," Deaton had a weirdly attentive look on his face, **_strange_**.

Stiles looked down at the subject of interest," oh yeah, _cool_ isn't it, I find it in my mom's old trunk in the attic," Stiles gazes at the bracelet on his wrist, turning it over just to watch the charms sway. When he also looks at the clock on his wrist,

" Ah man, it's getting late but thanks for your all help Doc," Stiles says running to the door and hopping into his jeep, he's pulling out of the driveway when he looks in the side view mirror and sees Deaton standing at the glass door watching him leave.

* * *

 

 Deaton, in all his years of living, would have _never_ thought he'd be alive to see a reawaking of a guardian of Helios but if there is a darkness heading it's way to Beacon Hills....he thinks if out of anyone in this world, Stiles would be capable of defeating it and he will assist the young guardian in _any way_ he can.

" **No** , thank you, and good luck Mr. Stilinski, and may the gods be with you young guardian," Deaton says as tilts his head up towards the ceiling in prayer. 

 

 

   

 


	9. Back to life, ( sigh) back to reality

Chapter 9: Back to life, ( sigh) back to reality

 

 

* * *

 

 

So, back home.....things weren't cooling down and, by _that_ , he means when he got home ( Dad's still not home yet, thank god) he ran up the stairs to check on the Derek, he still was asleep but he had this pained expression on his face and he was starting to sweat. So, yeah, **not good**.

Stiles had next to no idea of how to break whatever spell the stone had placed Derek under, I mean, Stiles was technically the one who threw the stupid rock at Derek ( hey their guilt, I was wondering when you'd show up again) but come on guys, **statistics**. 

Stiles ran into the bathroom to get a cool wet rag to wipe down Derek's face, he took Derek gently by the back of his head, once cradled in Stiles' hands he started wiping the sweat off his forehead,  going around and in-between the ridges of Derek's eyebrows, glided the cold wet rag down the slopes of his cheekbones and continued on until he was able to get Derek's neck, he was glad to be doing something with his hands to keep him from focusing on how badly they were shaking.

Then Stiles sat back, Derek's head resting heavily on his knee, when he felt the stone sitting in his pocket, he took the stone out and stared at it, then at Derek, just back and forth thinking that was this was **it**? what if Derek never wakes up again because of a dumb rock, will Stiles never get to see Derek scowl at him and threaten to rip out his throat or push him up against any surface and tell him to shut up ever, **again**? Also, what was he going to tell everyone, that he ( weak, skinny, defenseless Stiles) reared his arm back and threw Derek a curveball that he a ( **werewolf** ) , couldn't catch?

Before Stiles knew it, he was _crying_ , trying his damn hardest to **choke** back the sobs that were racking his entire body. He couldn't just let this happen to Derek, after everything he 's been through in his life and to be traumatized ten-fold by those events, Derek can't go out like **this**!

" I'm sorry, I did this and I don't know how to fix it" Stiles sat stiffly with his hand still clenched around the stone, tear droplets falling lightly onto the pads of his knuckles, " what good is having powers when you can't even save one person. "

Stiles was sniffling at this point, he tries to breathe through the panic, closes his eyes for a second and just...... _breathes_ , he looks inside himself searching for anything that might help. His eyes are still shut tight, so he doesn't even notice the violet purple charm on his wrist reacting to his distress, glowing a faint lilac color, that is, until he hears a **thud** so loud it startles him and he opens his eyes just in time to see the pages of the huge tomb on his desk fluttering through pages in a flash ( it sounded like multiple voices were whispering as the pages moved), until it lands on a specific page.

Stiles looks suspiciously at the book from his place on the bed, not knowing what that was scared him but not knowing how to _help_ Derek, was scaring him even more. So, figuring what hell ( he's got nothing to lose), he gently places Derek's head back on a pillow and makes his way across the room until he's standing right in front of his desk.

He starts scanning the page from top to bottom on the left-hand side first, reading a couple of lines until he comes to a section that talks about finding the other guardians and something about how the **transference** of power from the chosen one given to an individual who is deemed worthy, is the first step in them becoming a full-time guardian of Helios ( he'll have to revisit this section a bit later).

He starts to give up hope that the book has anything about helping Derek's condition when he turns his eyes over to the next page and......it's a column specifically about **fae** runes ( well I'll be a mother's uncle), he leans down a bit closer going through row after row of different symbols until...... _ **there**_....right in the middle of the page was an upside-down capital r, with its description below, it **reads** -

 

 

**This symbol, whoever may use it, is a powerful sigil used by the fae in times of celebration when they wanted to keep the perimeter clear of unwelcome guess or if the fae wanted to establish an area of land as their territory, as to let others know not to cross without permission ( the sigil means to keep away, that's probably why Scott come near him in the hallway) .**

**Should an individual come into contact with this particular sigil, they are advised to move in the other direction, they are also warned to be aware of some of its side-effects that come with ignoring the advice and stepping towards the perimeter anyway, the follow side-effects include as vomiting, heating of internal organs, temporary blindness, wigs being snatched, and-**

 

 

 **Gasp** ," the individual could fall into a _dream-like_ state where they would dwell in the rivers of the Realm of Aisling( _Aisling_ means dreams in Gaelic), though this effect can be **nullified**.....by utilizing the bond with another person to wake them from their dream-like state," Stiles braced his arms on the desk on either side of the book and tried to think about what _utilizing_ the bond meant. I mean Derek may not see Stiles as a friend but saving each other's lives countless times has to amount to some kind of mutual trust if not respect _right_ , so the bond is not the problem, it's **using** it that has him worried, because Derek's sleeping so wouldn't he have to be **awake** to activate the bond on his side.

 **Wait**......fae, magic spell and now Derek's in a permanent dream-like state if Stiles can't find a way to free him.

" You're fucking kidding right," although, going by the way the story and their current situations sounded so similar,  he'd say probably _not_ ," this is so cliche, even by my standards.........Disney would be **proud.**  "

With that in mind, Stiles turns towards his bed slowly, then starts walking till he's at the headboard and looks down at Derek in all his handsome wolfman glory.

" Well, **true love's kiss** , here goes nothing," Stiles nervously takes the back of Derek's neck, like he did earlier, and leans down towards his face bit by bit, closing the distance between them while his heart pounds against his chest in an uneven rhythm, then he's just shy of a breath away from Derek's lips, stubble tickling his face sending a rush of fire at every point of contact and he presses his lips lightly on Derek's, just a small chaste one, then after a moment he feels the lips press back a second later.

He opens his eyes a little ( when did he shut them) to see Derek pressing back against his lips like he's a drowning man Stiles's lips are the thing that can save him, but then he jumps back like he's been burnt a min later. Hah, take that Disney, the Evil Queen can kiss his _ass_.

" Hey Derek, buddy, are you okay, look I'm sorry about hitting you with that fairy rock thing-" Stiles moves to reach his hand out to Derek but his eyes go a little wild and in a _flash_ , Derek launches himself across the room and leaps out the window," ...Ooook"

Stiles rushes over to the window seal.

" Was the kiss that **bad** ," Stiles yells out into the night, a little hurt that Derek would just run off like that.

Well, at less he's awake, thank god for small miracles and man was he exhausted.

* * *

  It was the morning after the whole fiasco the other night, nothing had _drastically_ changed overnight after kissing Derek like he suspected it would ( other than him masturbating a few more times than strictly necessary) which was great, he still wanted to explain to Derek what happened but it didn't seem like he'd be getting that chance anytime soon.

So _yeah_ , life seemed to go on, as usual, he still ignored Scott in first period, making sure to always switch seats if Scott was sitting near the seat he'd been sitting in the previous day (wow, look at him being petty). He didn't sign up for lacrosse either, but that's not because of Scott, he just doesn't sign up when they held tryouts.

He got to 2nd period again and sat right in front of Isaac, _again_ ( why didn't he learn his lesson the first time) and was immediately look at strangely, so Derek probably told everyone that he woke up to Stiles kissing him awake or maybe he's said something along of lines of Stiles was holding him captive and doing all kinds of dirty things to him( not that he would be opposed to doing that or anything).

However, it was when he arrived in 3rd period when things started to feel weird, and he didn't mean some supernatural phenomenon _weird_. He meant weird as in he was feeling very..... _happy_ for some reason, like a kind of happy when you can see how well all the pieces of a puzzle fit together before you arrange the pieces or when you get extra sprinkles on your ice cream for free, he didn't know what the giddy feeling was, he just knows it was **strange**.

When lunch came he actually went to the cafeteria, he was walking to get his tray when he felt eyes on the back of his head, two pairs of eyes to be specific, so when he turned around the last thing he expected to see were the ones Lydia and Jackson glaring daggers into his the back skull. He turned his head back to the line in confusion, waiting for his fellow students to get a move on. 

And just like that the day ended and it was time to go home, nothing else interesting happened, except, the feeling of content and eagerness in his chest still hadn't gone away, he felt like he was..... _waiting_ for something.

* * *

 

Back at the house, he found his Dad's police cruiser in the driveway, he hurried to park his car in front of the house and jumped out of the jeep. He was opening the door so fast it almost made a dent in the wall ( dammit Stiles, watch the super strength).

He went down the hall and spotted his Dad lounging on the sofa in the living, watching a football, his dad greeted him with a "hey kiddo" and Stiles launches himself at his father, nearly knocking the man over in his haste to hug him.

" Well Hi to you too son...I know I'm an awesome father and all, but what brought his this on, wait.....what did you do and how much is it gonna cost me" he joked, bear hugging the air out of his lungs as he did so. 

" Nothing dad, _it's just_ , you're always working and I never get to see you most days, even when I do drive to the station," Stiles pulls back from the hug to look at his dad, he looks older with the few gray hairs he has laying amongst the sandy blonde but Stiles thinks it just gives him a more esteemed look. 

His father's face gets takes on a sad expression, lips quirking down a bit," I know Stiles, and I'm sorry I've been working so late these past few days......hows we go on a trip down to your mom's favorite diner on the weekend, just you and me"

".....I'd love that dad but as for right now I should probably get started on dinner" Stiles gets up to head in the kitchen to pull out a few pots and pans when he hears the doorbell,

" I'll get it," Stiles yells as he speedwalks to the front, that happy feeling from earlier is back with a **vengeance** now, Stiles help the giddy feeling once he's right in front of the door, he calls out to see who it is ( with all the supernatural shit that goes down in Beacon Hills you can never be too careful ).

" It's Danny" comes the muffled response through the front door, Danny? why would he be _here_? then he opens the door to see his friend fidgeting on his front porch,

" What's up Danny boy," Stiles said leaning against the doorpost,

".....Well, that's what I was hoping you could tell me" Danny lets out a nervous chuckle, he looked like he had just gotten out of bed with his ratty T-shirt and surfer sweats on,

" Um, pardon me" Stiles lean forward a bit, not sure what Danny was insinuating,

A _breath_ then,".....Something happened the other day when we were talking, and I don't how but you did **something**.....and now I need to know what _this_ is" Danny brought his finger up and pointed to his eye, Stiles leaned closer after a minute of not seeing anything but then jump back a second later, as the ' _this'_ that Danny was referring to....was the way his eyes flashed a startling familiar sapphire green.

 

 

Stiles's lips stretched into a wicked grin on his face, as he felt his eyes flash a violet purple in response.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. A Call To Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer but my computer wanted to be a little shit and erased half of my hard work, so yeah. OH, and before I forget, let me know in the comment section how you guys would feel about me writing Stiles as the son of Diana ( Wonder Woman) after I finish this fic!?

Chapter 10: A Call To Arms

 

 

* * *

 

It should be unsettling knowing you have the strength to grant a person powers they know next to nothing about.

 

.....Well, that's currently the dilemma being addressed in Stile's bedroom at this very second.

His Dad took it upon himself to make it his mission to make sure Stiles never brings friends over **ever** _again_ , he made that very clear by the proceedings that followed prior to the talk their having right now but the _good_ thing about Danny is, he already knows Stiles is kind of a dork, so no surprises _there_. John spent a minute interrogating Danny as soon as he stepped through the front door,

( " Danny, is it" " Yes sir" " And your Stiles's friend " " Yes sir" " Well nowadays teenagers use that word in all kinds of ways, now when you say, friend, do you mean friend as in pals or "friend" as in, I should be asking you what are your intentions towards my son" " Dad?!") then when they were halfway up the stairs, Stiles thought they were in the clear and was trying to avoid the urge to take the stairs two at a time( " Stiles would you be so kind as to leave the door a smidge" " **Dad**!!") so yeah, it was horrible but it was still nice to know Dad wouldn't be opposed to the idea of him dating guys.....small _victories_.

" So Danny-boy, have you come to accept that the force is strong within you, _young_ Jedi" Danny gives Stiles his most worthiest unimpressed look for that joke but Stiles doesn't care, it seemed sensible at the time so he went with it ( sue him). Also, Stiles has been watching Danny pace the entire length of his bedroom floor, for the better part of 20 minutes, radiating nervous energy his as he goes and quite frankly Stiles should be the one freaking out after their little staring contest where their eyes changed color.

It takes Danny a sec to realize that Stiles was trying to break some of the tension in the air, he freezes on the spot ( well, at less he stopped pacing so that's good) and with a long-suffering sigh Danny takes a seat in Stiles's desk chair, facing the opposite of Stiles's position on the bed, head in his hands and legs moving restlessly as he blows out an anxious breath through his nose.

" Stiles could you please be serious"

Stiles clears his throat, ducking his head down a bit," yeah..uh...sorry you're right....that was totally inappropriate given the situation" Stiles tugs his bottom lip between his teeth and chances a glance in Danny direction, " So Danny...um...what is the situation, exactly? I mean I'm not saying you killed someone or anything like that but the way you looked when you came in here, you might as well have had 'in distress' written across your forehead, I actually think Dad was tempted to ask if you were selling drugs downstairs."

Another breath, shaky this time Stiles notices, that kind of sounds suspiciously like a laugh,"No, it was nothing like that I promise, it's just- I mean I didn't think- I was a little freaked out is all" Danny glides his fingers through the soft strands of dark hair and raises his head to muster up a weak, timid smile that effectively calms Stiles fears that Danny lost control of his powers and lashed out, hurting someone." I should probably explain"

" If you would be so kind," Stiles says feeling the corners of his lips twitch upward, and for a spilt-second Stiles forgets this is supposed to be a serious conversation when Danny's smile becomes a little more genuine and a little less wary.

" Well, the other day was supposed to be like any of my other birthdays, spend the morning hanging out with Jackson and Lydia, Lydia is a beast at shopping just FYI, then probably laze around for the entirety of the afternoon, and spend the rest of the day with family but hanging out with Jackson and Lydia, really go didn't go as planned, Scott was there and Allison too-

* * *

 

**Flashback: Beacon Hills High Lacrosse Field**

"Thanks again guys, I really needed to practice the angle of my shot a bit more" Danny bends down on his right side, making sure to stretch out his good arm, he spies Jackson doing the same out of the corner of his eye. Danny brings his torso back up to a straight line and sees Scott, half-asleep, lounging on the freshly cut grass a few feet away from them, while the girls whisper almost themselves from their place on the bleachers.

Scott cracks one eye open and turns slightly in his direction, revealing a small grin on his face to go with his puppy dog features," It's no problem dude,  little practice before a big game never hurt anyone, also it is our duty to make sure your birthday is awesome and besides.....it helps keep my mind off things."

Jackson perks up at that, he stops mid-stretch session," Keeps your mind off things.....like what? you and Allison having problems or something."

Scott jerks up-right lighting fast," No, why? did she say something to you about us, did Lydia." Scott whips his head over to where the girls are and flashes his brown eyes at Allison,"babe, are we having problems?"

Whatever conversation the girls were having, falls short, and between Lydia's arched eyebrow and Allison's confused expression, Danny can already tell this is going to be one hell of a conversation later on," No, sweetheart none that I'm aware of, why?"

" No reason," Scott gushes beaming at her with pride, then pouts a second when hears Lydia mutter a ' what exactly do you see in him again?' and Allison gently bats at her best friend's arm, all the while hiding a grin behind her other hand.

Jackson rolls his eyes at all of them( as if Lydia doesn't have him just as whipped)," Alright, that's enough chit-chat," Jackson swipes his stick up from it's on his left," there will be no goalie, our top priority is to get Danny to be able to shoot the ball into the net, while me and Mcall try to intercept him....got it? go."

Jackson had already set up the pitch as soon as they stepped onto the field, so Danny goes scoop up one of the few balls set in a neat line . Danny sees that first, he'll have to get through Scott, then Jackson. Danny tucks himself down, shoulders bent inward and makes a mad dash for the middle of the field, since he sees Scott has left that area wide open but he knows Scott is fast even before Dann spots him charging his way.

Danny remembers one of the moves Scott demonstrated in one of his first games, so making a quick decision, Danny dips low in a half-couch and kicks off the ground using one of his back legs and twisting high in the air above Scott's head just as Scott comes close enough to try and shoulder check him. Danny takes a while to get down( almost like he was hovering in mid-air) but he lands carefully enough, no broken bones or sprained ankles to be heard of, however, Danny still only has a 15-second window of opportunity to make the shot before Jackson comes speeding his way full throttle. 

What happens next is something he's still trying to wrap his head around...

Danny reclaims a firm grip on his stick, the ball still nestled comfortably in its net, rigs his arm back, torso twisting with the motion when a strange cooling _sensation_ starts to flow from the center of Danny's chest, through his arms, and into the palms of hands. As the ball _whips_ past Jackson, who is now only a few feet away, he expects to be tackled....except...

The ball makes a low _whistling_ sound and with it, comes a shift of wind so powerful, it looks backbreaking as it sends a green **mini-tornado** surging through Jackson body, sending him sailing through the air until he lands in front a foot in front of the goal at the end of the field.

Danny freezes on the spot as he watches his best friend struggle to prop himself up onto his elbows, Jackson finally looks up when he can open his eyes without the world blurring out of focus but not to look in Danny's direction, Jackson's gaze is fixed onto his right side. Danny follows Jackson's line of vision until he sees what he looking at.

......it's the ball, dead _center_ in the middle of the net.

 

**He made the shot.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. It's a date

**Chapter 11: No harm no foul**

 

 

* * *

 

Danny had no idea where to begin, with these thoughts and questions scrambling around in his head, each one fighting the other for his attention.

Danny was currently standing frozen in the locker room staring blankly into space, Jackson had already told the others that they should call it a day, ending practice swiftly, and it's been about 15-minutes since he commanded his feet to carry him into the building, after that whole shitshow that took place outside.

When he hurried into the locker room, he had no idea what he was doing or who he was running away from, all Danny was aware of was the overwhelming feeling of dread that threatened to send him crashing to his knees.

Seeing the way Jackson had been tossed like a rag doll by...... _whatever_ the hell that was, and seeing Jackson struggling to get back up, knowing that Danny had done that ( intentional or not), felt like someone had just poured liquid ice into his veins, making him feel uncomfortable in his own skin.

However, he isn't surprised when he hears the locker room door open moments later. He hears heavy footsteps coming his way at an alarming speed, each footfall making a faint clinking sound until the shiny tips of Jackson's expensive cleats come into his direct line of vision.

" Danny," Danny made himself lift his head and meet Jackson's eyes and all things considered he was expecting the surprise and confusion on his best friend's face but the _fear_ , that made something coil tight around Danny's heart, Jackson couldn't have been afraid of him right......he knows that Danny would never do something like to him on purpose, _right_?

" What the hell man?"

" Jackson it was nothing dude," Jackson narrowed his eyes, looking every bit like he wasn't buying Danny's shit today," Can we just forget about it,"

" Nothing," Jackson scoffed," I would think the layer of grass stains on my back speak for themselves, "

Danny opened his mouth in an attempt to respond, tell a lie and play it off as some kind of joke or anything and yet......nothing.

"Danny, what the hell is going on?" 

" I don't know, okay!" Danny snapped,

" I haven't done anything like that ever before today, so can we just please not talk about this right now." Danny was pleading with his eyes, hoping that years of friendship would be enough to convey that this was a subject he did not want to talk about with Jackson at the moment, at less not until Danny found some answers himself.

Danny has a brief moment's panic when Jackson just silently stands there, expression unreadable and unyielding, eyes flying all over Danny's face, searching.

Then, Jackson lets out a tired sigh,

"...Fine, I'll drop it.....for _now_ ," Danny's breathes a relieved sigh through his nose, shoulders sagging with the action," _but_...I need to know something."

Danny glanced at him warily,".....Like what?"

Jackson facial features took on a concerned expression, the lines between his eyebrows becoming more pronounced with every muscle that shifts,

" Tell me this is _you_ -" Jackson waves his right arm vaguely in the direction of the field,

" That whatever this _is_ , you will be able to control it of your own free will."

And Jackson was staring at Danny so intensely like his best friend already knew the answer, no matter what the response would be.

That's when Danny really stopped to look at his friend, like _really_ look at his friend. That's when he realized that the fear Danny saw in Jackson's eyes earlier, it wasn't that his best friend was scared of Danny, _No_.

......He was scared _for_ him. 

It would would make sense that Jackson would be scared for his friend, I mean.... just developing powers out of the blue, any sane friend would be excited something like this happened to there friend, but not Jackson. He's seen first hand how a person's thirst for power can corrupt them, as proven by his time being Gerard's prized puppet.

Danny's even noticed now a days how Lydia takes the extra mile, making consent her number one priority when it comes to Jackson, always asking Jackson if he's comfortable in some places they go to as to not trigger bad memories, or if it's ok for her to touch him in some cases. 

So, Danny closes his eyes and inhaled a deep breath of air trying to visualize his place of peace ( part of a meditation technique his Uncle Raya taught him from his various summers spent in Hawaii.....well _that_ , surfing and how to pick up hot guys,) and looked inside himself for something, _anything_ really, that would give him answers as to what's happening to him and why.

There's _nothing_...

Then........there's-not-nothing and it's big, shimmering and sending out endless waves of calm onto Danny from its position in the center of his chest. And the abrupt sense of warmth, comfort, and safety are so overwhelming that Danny actually feels like crying.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
